Girls Gone Wild Port Chuck
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one shot with Emily and Elizabeth going to see the band Port Chuck in Atlantic City. This is a fun piece because of the ties to the group and the show. I hope you like it. I do not own the characters or the real members of Port Chuck. They belong to themselves and GH and ABC.


Okay, I have a short one-shot because I needed to hear some noise in my apartment. I put on You-tube and started to listen to Port Chuck. It gave me a great one-shot for me to do. The girls are going out of town to see Port Chuck in concert. No guys allowed on this journey. Emily, Elizabeth, Maxie and Lulu. Things are going to get a bit twisty because the guys in the band look like their men. Also just to make things more fun Jonathan Jackson will be there too for the concert. I don't own anything in this but my imagination. I hope you like this one-shot. The characters belong to General Hospital and ABC.

Emily and Elizabeth make plans to go to Atlantic City to see one of their favorite groups. "I just heard that Jonathan Jackson might also be in the show. I can't believe that we are going to the Trump Taj Mahal and seeing Port Chuck. Jason just laughed at me because he doesn't understand why we would want to waste our time and money on seeing a soap boy band. I told him that they are the best in the biz right now. I could listen to their music every night. Your brother on the other hand thinks I need to find something else to listen too or start wearing my headphones again. He is such a sour sport."

"I could say the same for your brother. We have been dating for the past two years and he still thinks we should be in just the dating phase. I can't wait to go. Do you think that we could bring Maxie and Lulu with us? I told them that we were going and they like the guys too."

"We are using your family plane, so as long as they have their own room, I can be nice to Maxie for a little while. She is with Spinelli now and Lucky has left town so I think that we should be alright. I love your brother, Jason and I would never go back to Lucky. He is my past and Jason is my future."

Maxie and Lulu headed over to the airport to meet with Emily and Elizabeth. They were excited about seeing the concert. "I am ready for a great weekend. I am so ready for some fun. Thank you Elizabeth and Emily for letting us go too. I heard that we got really good seats. Spinelli thinks it is cute that I am going to see the band."

"Johnny thinks that the guys in the band couldn't hold a candle to the real rockers. I think he is a bit jealous but won't admit it."

The four of them went to the private terminal so they could board the plane. They got onboard and were soon flying towards Atlantic City. They landed a few hours after take-off. They had a limo take them to the hotel. Emily went and got them all checked in. She had a special surprise. They were going to meet and greet the band before the show.

They had their things taken up to the penthouse suite. They each had their own bedroom and bathroom. It was a beautiful suite and they went to look out of the balcony and seeing the Atlantic Ocean right outside their window.

Emily knew that everything was taken care of by Jason. He even got the band to see them. They didn't want to hurt the feelings the Morgan Corinthos' gang. She knew that Elizabeth should know but she also knew that Jason wanted to keep it a secret until after the show.

They went to change and get ready for dinner. They went down to one of the restaurants in the casino. They all had a great dinner. It was one of the buffet restaurants and it had everything that anyone could want.

They all went to gamble and they were having a blast. They played into the wee hours of the night and then made their way back to their suite. Everyone went to sleep and the next morning, they got up and got ready to go down for breakfast.

They finished their breakfast and they split up for the day. Maxie and Lulu were going to see what was outside of the casino. Emily and Elizabeth also had plans for outside of the casino. Emily knew about a couple of places that they guys might go before they made it to the casino.

"Hey, let's go check out the sights." Emily had shown Elizabeth a couple of cool record stores and it had just about anything that you could think of buying in there. They found a couple of cool t-shirts to wear to the concert. They picked up some old cds and then headed down to a couple of other stores.

The last shop that they went into had vintage clothing in it. They found some really cute outfits. Elizabeth looked and saw someone that looked just like her boyfriend, Jason. He was coming toward them and she didn't know what to do or say.

"Hey, I was hoping you could find something that I could wear tonight? I need a cool t-shirt for this concert that I am playing in tonight." Emily looked at him and so did Elizabeth.

"I think this t-shirt would do a great job. It would go great with your beautiful blue eyes. Did you say that you were playing in a concert tonight? I am going to see Port Chuck tonight?"

"That is my band. Hi, I am Steve Burton. I am one of the singers. I have this meet and greet to do this afternoon. Would you like to go?"

Emily was thunderstruck because he looked like her brother. "I am sure that we would love to see you this afternoon. My brother, Jason got me passes to see you guys anyway. Are there going to be a lot of people going to it?"

"No, Jason Morgan must be your brother. It will be just you and your friends. It is funny that I met you here. My friends will be here in a few minutes. Thank you for helping me pick out my t-shirt. I might need a dresser for other concerts."

Elizabeth starred at her best friend and realized how similar the Steve Burton and Jason looked. Just then the rest of the crew came in including Jonathan Jackson. That was when Elizabeth passed out.

Emily went to help Elizabeth. She just saw Lucky or at least she thought it was Lucky. Emily thought it was best to get her back to their suite. The guys watched the ladies walk out and wondered what had just happened.

Elizabeth went to take a nap but she called Jason before she did. "Hi Jason! I just saw a guy that looked just like you. In fact, the band that Emily and I are going to see it is like looking at you, my brother Steve, Johnny and Spinelli. The biggest shock was there was one guy who looked like Lucky. Maybe I am dreaming this or maybe you all have twins that you don't know about."

"Sweetheart, I think that maybe your imagination is taking you away. I know that I am here in Port Charles, not Atlantic City. If you want me too, I will come down and see you?"

"No, I am going to take a nap and I will call you after the show. If you want to see me then, you can just fly down here and see around ten. I love you, Jason."

Elizabeth laid down and took a nap. She got up a little bit later and took a shower. She put on the jeans and t-shirt that she had bought earlier that day. She had cute shoes that just made her look that much hotter.

Emily took one look at Elizabeth and bowed down to her. "You look way too cute. If my brother saw you like this, he would never let you go out." Elizabeth picked up one of the pillows on the couch and threw it at Emily.

Maxie and Lulu then walked into the middle of the pillow fight. Lulu was having a blast taping it on her cell phone so she could put it on You Tube later. She thought it was funny till Maxie decided to get into it too with her. They looked at each other and laughed. They went to their respective bathrooms and got their hair looking a bit better than it did.

I can't wait to meet the band. Then Lulu saw Elizabeth and Emily's face. "Did you two already meet the band?" You look like something happened and I can't tell whether it is good or bad? Spill!"

"The band members look like our men. There is even one guy who goes by the name Jonathan Jackson, I think he plays on "Nashville" that looks just like Lucky." When we go down there, you will see what I mean.

Emily talked to one of the members of the staff. They brought them backstage and the band members were all there including Jonathan. Lulu looked right at the guy that could be a dead ringer for her brother. She saw Brandon who could be her boyfriend's twin and Bradford who looked like her best friend, Spinelli. She understood why Elizabeth said what she said. The guys loved meeting fans and the women were gorgeous.

Steve Burton looked at Elizabeth and you could tell that he was torn when he saw her. "My wife is beautiful and she makes me very happy but you look so damn cute. I just want to go over to you and kiss you. Instead I will sing right to you. Just remember that when I am singing."

Bradford and Brandon looked at Maxie and Lulu. Bradford was so shy and sweet that it reminded them of Spinelli even more. Brandon had that bad boy image going and Lulu was certain that he had to be related to Johnny Z. Maxie looked at Brandon and wished they could get a room somewhere.

"Maxie, I need to show you this picture of my wife, Kirsten Storms. She looks just like you. She is a soap star too and played on Days of Our Lives." Maxie, looked at the picture and was amazed that this Kirsten looked just like her.

Everyone was getting along. Scott Reeves was very sweet with both Elizabeth and Emily. Steve had only eyes for Elizabeth and the one that took all of their breath away was Jonathan Jackson. He was a big star on "Nashville" and came to play with the band. He was a great singer on the show and watching them with his friends was going to be the highlight of the night for the girls.

They stayed for an hour and got their pictures taken with everyone. They posted it on their Twitter and Face Book accounts. No one would believe them back home in Port Charles so they had to take the pictures.

The ladies then went to get something to eat and drink. They planned on having a great time at the show. There were many hits to the pictures that were posted on both face book and twitter. Jason, Johnny, Spinelli and Steve all saw them. They decided that they needed to go check out the band themselves. They got on the plane and headed for Atlantic City.

The ladies went to the show and were seated at a table up front. They had been on their third or fourth drink. No one was keeping track. The concert was great and Steve promised to sing to Elizabeth and he did.

The show was about to end when Jason, Steve, Johnny and Spinelli showed up. The guys on stage looked at the guys in the audience. The people in the audience looked at them too. It was something that no ever had expected.

Jason took Elizabeth back to their suite. Everyone also went back to the suite. Jason was floored and when he saw how happy Elizabeth was to see him, then he relaxed. "I told you that they looked like you and the guys. I wish you would believe me."

"I did when I saw the pictures you guys took at the meet and greet. I will never forget how I felt and I will always believe everything you tell me."

"I love you, Jason Morgan. You are my life and I am so proud to be your girlfriend. Now, shut up and make love to me."

"I will shut up but first I want to tell you that I love you too, Elizabeth Webber and I want to marry you. Will you be my wife?"

That was when the damn alarm went off and Elizabeth woke up from her dream.


End file.
